Golden Memory
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star is bored.Everyone is busy but Maka,when he find her and takes her to his place she finds a pictre of them when they were younger,as memory kicks in,she realises there was a lot more to their friendship then she thought.MakaxBlackStar May update


"How can a big star like me not be able to find anyone!" Black Star yelled to himself, irritated.

The goofy ninja had been looking all over for someone to hang with. Kid was with his father, the twins were out shopping, Tsubaki was visiting her family, Soul was sleeping, and Crona, well was Crona... The only person not busy was Maka, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

Black Star finally gave up and walked around randomly. He just wasn't in a training mood today(AN: Shocking I know!:3). As the ninja strolled along he found himself in the Death City park. Kids ran around freely with their parents, flying kites, playing frisbee, even dogs were there jumping and barking happily, but seeing all that made Black Star feel all that much more alone.

Black Star finally found himself near a bench. A young girl was sitting at it, though her face was covered by a book, so he decided just to sit down on the edge of it as he sighed deeply. _Now what? _He thought to himself.

"Black Star?" The voice beside him asked.

Black Star looked over as his jaw dropped. The girl was Maka; he barely recongised her. Her hair was down, she was wearing baggy but ratty jeans, shoes, and a black tank top, she looked totally differnt, and maybe even sexy...

"M-Maka?" He asked nervously.

She laughed at him. "What're you doing in a park?" She asked.

"Ah, l- wait, why are you d-dressed like that?" He asked her.

She laughed at him again. "I had forgotten to do laundry, this was all I had, why, do I look that bad in it?" She asked in a pouty tone.

"No! Ah... n-no...," He trailed off embarrssed at himself - what was wrong with him? It was just an outfit!

"Oh, you alright?" She asked him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Black Star almost jumped at her touch, her hand was so warm against his skin. "I-I'm fine, I've b-been looking for you," He squeaked out.

"Me, why?" She asked, now closing her book letting it rest on her lap.

"I ah, w-was bored... no one around," He told her honestly.

"Oh, well we can hang out if you want, Soul was sleeping in today so I decided to take the time to enjoy the day reading a book in the sun," Maka told him with a bright smile.

Black Star seemed to regain himself as he stood abruptly. "Well let's go then! No use staying in the sun reading some dumb old book when you can hang out with a big star like me!"

Maka couldn't help but to sigh as she stood up, stretching. "Alright, where do you want to go then?" She asked him simply.

"Ahhh, this way!" He yelled happily as he walked in a random direction.

Maka sighed as she chased him down; she was starting to regret this already...

Black Star dragged Maka all over town. He pointed out this and that, talking about big stages he had preformed, Maka was almost, interested in what he had to say. Finally though it started to get dark and Maka grew hungry.

"Black Star!" Maka whined.

"What?" He asked turning to face her.

She gipped his shoulder forcing him to stop walking. "I need to eat, can we stop at that resturant?" She asked him simply.

His eyes shifted to where she pointed and his eyes widened. "Heck no!" He turned back to face her. "That's way to fancy for a big star like me, it wouldn't be able to handle me!"

"Not many can," Maka mumbled to herself. "Well where do you suggest we eat then?" She asked the goofy ninja.

"Ah, my place!" He responded as a fairly large grin fell over his lips.

"Y-Your place, I don't wanna cook tonight!" She yelled.

"You don't have to, I will!" He said, his tone still remaining bright and cheery.

"Ah, B-Black Star, d-doesn't Tsubaki always cook?" Maka asked nervously.

"No, a lot of the time I cook," He told her honestly.

"S-so you're good?" Maka asked him again.

Black Star nodded happily. "Of course! A big star like me has to be able to cook good food, though I prefer when others cook for me," He admitted.

Maka laughed. "Most people do,"

He laughed as well. "So, that work for you?" He asked with a smile.

Maka thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure why not!" She said happily.

"Alright!" He cheered as he gripped her wrist, dragging her to his place.

Considering Tsubaki had been gone for almost three days, Black Star had kept their place fairly clean. Maka admired pictures on the walls of Black Star's little home. There were pictures of Maka with Tsubaki, Soul with Black Star, and even a few pictures of Maka with Black Star though, she had no idea when they had been taken.

"Hey Black Star," She called from the livingroom.

His head popped out from the kitchen. "What?"

"When were these taken?" She asked, pointing to several different pictures of the two of them.

Black Star walked over to her, pulling off his gloves and throwing them to the couch. "Back at the academy where we grew up together," He told her simply, turning to go back to the kitchen.

"But I... I never remember these being taken," She told him.

"Meh, Lord Death gave them to me when I moved out and moved here with Tsubaki," He told her still continuing toward the kitchen.

Maka continued to admire the photo's she had no memory of. There was actually a lot more than she realised however as she looked at the bundle there was one certain picture that continued to catch her eye. The picture was in a gold frame; she couldn't tell if the frame was real or not. The picture inside was clearly of the two of them, maybe about five or six years old, but their hands were entwined and blushes crossed their faces as the two had their heads turned ever so slightly toward each other, Maka gasped as her memory seemed to kick in.

-MiniFlashBack-

"Black Star!" Maka called out as she ran toward the familiar boy.

"What is it, Maka?" The blue haired boy asked from the top of a fountain that was once in front of the DWMA.

"Get down here, I wanna ask you something!" Young Maka called out again.

A smirk fell over the young boys lips as he jumped down to her level; even back then he was slightly taller. "What?" He asked simply.

"I wanted to know if you'd play ball with me," She told him, a blush creeping over her face.

"Ball, ball is for little kids!" He exclaimed.

"O-Oh...," Maka trailed off, a frown now falling over her cute little face.

Young Black Star frowed too, he had not meant to upset Maka. His hand rested on her head as he ruffled her hair a bit. "I'm sorry," He told her, now smiling again. "I'll play something else with you though," He told her happily.

Maka now smiled again as she wrapped her arms around the older boy. "H-Hey! W-what're you doin'?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"I'm hugging you, silly!" She said with a cute laugh. She pulled away and looked up at him, a cute sparkle in her eyes. "So what do you want to play then?" She asked him.

"Ah, um... how about house?" He offered with a smile.

Maka's face brightened as she took his hand, about to run off when Lord Death stopped them.

"Oh how cute!" The reaper exclaimed as he pulled out a camera.

Maka looked over to Black Star, a tight grip remaining on his hand, she blushed fiericly as she looked over to him, she noticed he mirrored her exact movements when suddenly a flash of light almost blinded the two.

Maka giggled as she tugged on Black Star's hand. "Let's play house!"

Black Star ripped his hand from her grasp. "W-what?" She asked looking back at him.

"I-I just remembered I'm busy," He told her nervously before running off.

-MiniFlashBackEnd-

Maka felt a tear slip down her face as she hugged the picture to her chest. "T-that's when you started caring only about power and surpassing god," She mumbled into the dead air.

"Maka, food is ready!" Black Star called from the kitchen.

Maka whiped her tear as she walked toward the kitchen, the picture still clung to her chest. Black Star's eyes fell on Maka and he looked almost shocked. "W-what're you doing?" He asked her, almost looking concerned now.

Maka held out the photo. "You remember this day, don't you?" She asked, choking on a sob.

"Y-Yeah," He agreed nervously.

"Why, why did you do that to me?" She asked him, taking a step closer.

"D-do what?" He asked, sounding confused.

"You were going to play house, until Lord Death took this picture, why?" She asked, another sob building up in her throat.

"M-Maka, that was years ago, i-it was just house, w-why does it matter?" He asked nervously again.

"It matters to me! It was after that day that you became obsessed with power and surpassing god, why?" She repeated the 'why?' question once more.

"I-I just figured it was m-more important," He said, though he sounded unsure.

Maka put the photo down on the table as she began stepping closer and closer to Black Star until his back hit the counter. "You're lying, what was the real reason?" She asked once again.

Sweat began to build up on the ninja's forehead as his heart began to race. "T-that was t-the real reason," He told her forcing out a pitiful smile.

Maka frowed and looked more sad than angry. "Why wont you just tell me the truth? We used to tell each other everything," She told him.

"I-I know that, I can remember things," He hissed.

"Then why, why did you chose training over house?" She asked calmly.

"I-If I had played dumb house with you, I'd be even weaker than I am now!" He told her, ignoring the question again.

"I know, but I just wonder... how we would be now, had you chosen to play," Maka told him, her head lowering in shame.

"H-how w-we would be?" He echoed.

She nodded, her gaze still fixed on the floor.

Black Star reched out with shaky hands toward Maka, his hands rested on her shoulders, squeezing ever so slightly. Her head raised to look at her childhood friend, the look in his eyes reminded her of when they were younger. He smiled.

"How would we be, Black Star?" She asked him, curiosity building up within her.

"I-I don't know, honestly," He told her.

She lowered her head again when his hand suddenly guided it back up; her eyes widened at him, her curiosity rising again.

"But if you really need to know...," His eyes looked away from her's as a blush crossed his face. "I-I was scared," He told her.

"S-scared?" She echoed, confused.

He nodded, his gaze still avoiding her's. "I was scared at my own f-feelings,"

"F-feelings?" She echoed again. "What were you feeling toward me?" She asked him, trying despritly to look into his eyes.

His eyes locked with her's yet he remained silent. Maka's eyes widened as she understood.

"Love, you f-felt love toward me, d-didn't you?" She asked him breathlessly.

His eyes widened as he pulled away from her, walking over to another corner of the room. Maka's eyes followed him like a cat after a mouse. "T-that's it, isn't it, Black Star?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

Black Star was mumbling to himself as he walked around the kitchen, hitting a cuboard or wall once in a while.

"Black Star," She called again.

His head snapped around and almost glared at her.

"If that's it, why're you acting like this?" She asked nervously.

"I-I'm Black Star! I'm supossed to surpass god, I can't love you!" He exclaimed, almost looking hurt.

"B-Black Star, p-please," Maka begged. "don't say that,"

His eyes locked with hers again. "Why?"

"You c-can love me and still pass god," She said, stepping toward him.

"H-How?" He asked, curiousity deep within his voice.

"Easily," She said as she continued to step closer.

His eyes widened as he stepped back from her. "Maka, stop!"

She stopped in her tracks. "Why're you so scared of love?" She asked him.

"I-I d-don't understand it," He admitted grimly.

"Then why don't you try?" She asked taking another step forward.

"No!" He yelled again, his back hitting a wall.

Maka continued to step forward until her hands were resting against his chest.

"I always knew you felt something for me," Maka said in a playful tone; Black Star's knees suddenly felt weak.

"N-no... Maka," He said weakly.

"Black Star, why couldn't you have told me that all those years ago?" She asked him.

"B-Because," He snorted trying to pull away from her; he was shocked when she pushed him back against the wall.

"Black Star, you don't have to be afraid, I love you as well," She admitted, a smile forming at her lips.

Black Star's eyes widened as he processed what she had said.

"I always have," She added.

Black Star remained speechless as he locked eyes with her.

Maka giggled as she closed her eyes, letting the space between them close. His eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her nervously. Black Star trembled beneath Maka, he was so confused and overwhelmed with emotion he couldn't even explain it.

Maka pulled away from him slighly, her eyes hazy as she smiled. "Was that so hard?" She asked, giggling.

He couldn't help but to laugh as he looked at her. "N-no, I guess it wasn't," He admitted, pulling her close, their lips connecting once more.

Maka began laughing and Black Star pulled away looking nervous. "W-what?"

"I was so busy bothering you with questions, I didn't even get to eat the food you made me," She told him, pulling out of his arms and walking to the table. The picture was sitting next to her food, it was a green salad and chicken fingers. She smiled and looked back at Black Star. "You remembered my favorite food,"

He laughed. "Yeah, so?"

She giggled as she grabbed the picture. "Can I have this?"

He shook his head.

"Then I want a copy of it," She ordered.

He laughed as a blush covered his face again. "Okay," he agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! I really like this one! Maybe enough to update it and add more? Aha! Well let me know, good? Bad? Need more chapters? :3 Review~!<p>

Maybe I should change my penname to XxBlackStarxMakaWritterxX Ahaah! Naah, but still, I say I'm basically the only writter for this pair! XD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
